Illuminating
by Keena
Summary: The internal chemistry is changing within the girl the only plausible explanation is related to the man ape Jayne.


River's eyes opened. Something felt… different. She wasn't sure what exactly it was. Taking inventory mentally River thought over the possibilities. In the back of her mind she could feel the others waking and preparing for the day. She shook her head, no- that wasn't it. It wasn't the crew. River took a deep breath and searched for what was different. She didn't feel ill- just something else something unusual.

She couldn't still be asleep because she was breathing. She eliminated the possibility of this being a dream. Additionally, there was no Reavers or Alliance to be seen. But perhaps she spoke to soon. She got up from her bed and checked beneath it. No Reavers, no Alliance.

She sat down on the floor and pulled her hair over her right shoulder. What could it be? She felt lighter; it was similar to the feeling immediately following the administration of a smoother.

River stared at her toes and wiggled them; none of her nerves were severed. So why did she feel so abnormal? The thoughts of the others weren't weighing her down. It was as if someone turned down the volume of their thoughts.

She looked at her hands- odd. They seemed to glow. Not literally of course. But the coloring did not seem and dull and faded. It was as if she gained some luminosity. She was shiny! Or maybe it was all in her mind. She closed her eyes for a second and thought. Why did everything seem different? The answer eluded her, so she stood and prepared for the day.

Once she was dressed she slid open the door and walked out of her room. She gasped slightly- the floor felt different. She kneeled down and placed her hand on it. The floor was vibrating ever so slightly.

River leaned in and placed her cheek against the floor. Serenity was humming! She was happy. The ship hadn't been like this since Wash left her. River could feel it when she piloted the ship. It missed Wash. But Wash wasn't coming back- that was impossible if not improbable. But then, why was Serenity also feeling they change? What was this warmth that River could feel in her stomach?

"Gorramit girl, don't be lying like a fēngzi!" Jayne shouted, "Man can't walk to get some ruttin' grub without trippin' over crazies." Jayne stepped around River and made his way to the mess.

River sat up, shocked. She felt a thump throughout her body. Palpitations increased! Was it his fault? There was only one possible way to find the solution. Follow Jayne so she could properly interpret this oddity.

She slowly trailed the mercenary carefully studying his actions and how they affected Serenity and her.

River analyzed that when the larger man was closer to her in proximity, her heartbeat increased by at least 5 beats per second in addition to appearing to become louder in volume. There had to be some sort of explanation for this. She continued to shadow Jayne for the remainder of the day.

Once the day was finished she returned to her room for a breakdown of the information gained through her analysis. The only conclusion she could come to is that within his body's chemistry there is something that is causing both her and the ship to react. A further explanation is desired, she would have to question the subject and test others within the ship for similar effects.

The following morning River awoke to continue her experimentation after discovering the light warm feeling remained while she slept. First she tested the possibility that other members of the crew influenced her chemistry to create this sensation. Kaylee, Zoe, and the Captain had no real affect on her. Simon was Simon; his affect was the normal one of annoyance that only a brother can supply.

So, she had to question Jayne for a further explanation. The best choice was to corner him in his bunk, but then he may feel threatened and refuse to answer her question. Bribing with money or ammunition would work best, but she had nothing to use for bribery. Unless… She could set a trap using some protein as the bait. Then, she could corner him. The walkway above the cargo bay would be the best location.

Then she'll be able to determine the reasoning behind this feeling that Jayne was causing. She'd make him tell her with force if necessary.


End file.
